TMNT action
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Tema 50. No podía olvidarla, no quería olvidarla y si él no podía seguir adelante tampoco lo harían ellos. En la casa en llamas, con su amor sin vida y el traidor atrapado esperando su muerte, tomo a la pequeña infante. No podía olvidar y ellos tampoco lo harían.
1. Tema 99 Ropa interior

TMNT action

Underwear

Miro la prenda de ropa en el piso del cuarto. ¿Qué rayos hacía un calzoncillo enfrente de la televisión? Nadie usaba estas cosas, el maestro usaba ropa interior, pero no de humano y ellos eran tortugas.

La tomó con su sai, notando que además estaba sucia. Genial, no creía que humano hubiera encontrado su guarida, ya habían pasado un poco más de diez años y nunca había nada ni cercano a eso.

\- Raph, ¿por qué tienes ropa interior? – Leonardo lo miró confuso mientras se sentaba en el sofá y prendió el televisor.

\- La encontré en el suelo. ¿Sabes de donde es?

Leonardo lo miró.

\- ¿No creerás que un humano la haya dejado aquí?

\- Lo dudo, por eso quiero averiguarlo.

Sin miramientos dejo caer la prenda sucia al piso.

\- Raph, encontraste mi calzoncillos. ¡Gracias hermano!

Mikey se abalanzo sobre él, en un intento de abrasarlo en su agradecimiento. Con irritación levantó su mano y lo agarró de la cara.

\- Mikey – Pronuncio lentamente el nombre de su hermanito que inútilmente trataba de liberarse - ¿Poe qué tienes eso? Y más importante ¿por qué están sucios y frente al televisor?

Una respuesta inentendible surgió desde mano y con asco lo soltó. Mikey lo había babeado en su intento de respuesta. Leo puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera hacer algo sin pensar.

\- ¿Puedes repetir eso Mikey? – Leo le preguntó con un tono más comprensivo.

\- Las compre en el canal de los comerciales, se veían cómodos y por cierto, debo agregar que lo son. Deberían comprar unos.

\- Mikey.

Cerro el puño acercándolo a su cabeza. Mikey pareció entender la indirecta.

\- Los iba a lavar, lo juró, pero los perdí – Mikey lo observó con detenimiento al recoger la prenda de ropa – Y ahora que los encontraste – Su hermanito retrocedió lentamente, sintiendo que había logrado, lo que fuera que había logrado, su enojo poco a poco se disipo – ¡Iré a lavarlos!

Mikey desapareció de su vista, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá y miro la televisión sin ningún interés real. Frente a él vio a Leo pensativo, no le dio importancia y volvió a mirar el televisor.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo para recibirlos?

\- ¿A que te refieres? – respondió sin dejar de ver la televisión.

\- Bueno, consiguió un teléfono, dio alguna dirección y espero, no lo haya recibido el mismo.

Dejo que las palabras de su hermano cayeran en la habitación. Mientras Leonardo se retiraba al dojo, probablemente en busca de su sensei, él se levantó siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

\- ¡Mikey!

* * *

NA: Juro, con todo el profesionalismo que posee que el primer tema fue escogido al azar :P En este tic, las tortugas no se sitúan en ningún universo en especifico, algunos universos serán implícitos y otras historias las podrán situar en cualquier realidad alternativa.

Como son 100 temas, pero yo me moveré entre tres fandoms, pueden esperar alrededor de 33 capitulos.


	2. Tema 97 Momento

Momento

Tan solo una hora de entrenamiento hacía la diferencia, definía quien poseía los movimientos más fluidos, las reacciones más rápidas, el más preciso. Diez repeticiones contra cien, trabajo duro y arduo contra el ocio y lo haragán.

En un aquellas largas horas dedicadas a la practica se ganaba el control necesario a emplear en batalla. Era entonces que llegaba el momento de ponerlo a prueba y descubrir cual era la brecha entre holgazán y el guerrero.

Pero cuando dos oponentes igual de dedicados se enfrentaban, aquellos largos ratos dedicados a la práctica parecían minucias. Tan solo un momento se volvía determinante, el instinto predominaba y la batalla se transformaba en algo más, algo que solo los guerreros eran capaces de percibir.

Fuerza contra agilidad, determinación contra ingenio, puño contra patada.

Eran entre dos oponentes en particular, luchadores formidables, rivales y hermanos; que el fuego de la batalla surgía de forma que en ningún otra ocasión, jamás en la historia una pasión como aquella había surgido entre contrincantes. Ninguno era menos que el otro, ninguno era más que el otro.

En tan solo un momento, katana contra sai.

En tan solo un momento su sensei los tenia en suelo, armas lejos de su dueños y dos hermanos tratando de contener la risa.

* * *

NA: Creo que exagere en la pasion... la verdad no sé.


	3. Tema 88 Regalo

Regalo

La música del festival la acompaño desde la lejanía mientras se alejaba del templo y los terrenos llenos de juegos y familias. Con indeferencia y un poco de melancolía observo a la familia; un padre, una madre y una hija, caminando en dirección contraria, caminando al festival, todos vestidos con atuendos tradicionales, todos con una sonrisa. Siguió su camino, sin saber porque sus paso la había llevado a aquel sitio en primer lugar.

Dobló en la esquina, unos pocos puestos abiertos con artículos baratos tratando de vender a quienes pasaban por la callé. Se detuvo frente a una anciana que con una sabana sobre ella y con su puesto abierto parecía mucho más interesada en mirar una muñeca que en vender. A su alrededor escucho a los demás comerciantes tratar de llamar la atención de los pocos transeúntes en la calle.

Tal vez hayan sido un par de minutos los que gastó observando a la anciana que observaba a la pequeña muñeca. Una típica muñeca japonesa, nada especial más allá de lo vieja que era, al igual que la mujer que la sostenía.

\- ¿Tiene algo de especial?

La señora no la miro, pero con una sonrisa le respondió.

\- Fue un regalo de mi madre.

Miró la muñeca tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que amansaba con sobrecogerla.

\- Tal vez tu deberías tenerla, eres la única que ha parado en este puesto y yo pronto no podré hacerle más compañía.

\- No juego con muñecas.

\- Entonces llévala, que sea un regalo para quién más anhelas.

\- Parece importante para que la vendas con esas intenciones, podría simplemente tirarla en la siguiente calle.

\- No lo harías, se que se la llevaría la persona correcta.

Miró a la anciana y la muñeca, dio un suspiro y saco su billetera.

\- ¿Cuánto por la muñe…

\- Para ti es gratis.

Miró a la extraña mujer sorprendida, pero asintió. La anciana le paso la muñeca y ella se dio la vuelta, lista para seguir su camino tras el extraño encuentro.

\- No olvides que es un regalo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la anciana, pero nadie estaba allí para ser visto, no la señora, ni el puesto, así como tampoco los demás comerciantes. Se encontraba en una calle vacía cerca del festival.

La muñeca parecía sonreírle, una sonrisa amigable y no estaba segura de porque, pero si fuera posible, estaba segura sería un regalo para su madre. Con su corazón ya sin pesar volvió con su padre.

* * *

NA: Trate de escribir algo más parecido a una historia oriental, no se si salió con ese aire.


	4. Tema 2 Familia

Familia

Con un grito ahogado en su propia garganta se despertó sobresaltada. Agitada se sentó en su cama, una mano cerrada con fuerza sobre su corazón, la otra tratando de sostener su cabeza. Lagrimas que caían sin cesar, con fuerza y sin control.

Sin su madre, sin su padre.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, era su familia la que tenía que pasar por todo esto? Los secretos sobre su madre, por lo que tenía que pasar su padre, lo singular de su existencia, todo girando en torno a ellos.

No dejó que ni un sonido saliera, no quería que sus tíos vinieran. Por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, siempre se había sentido como una extraña.

No, siempre había sido una extraña, para todos menos su padre.

Pero él ya no estaba y las lagrimas caían, los gritos se ahogaban y el corazón se le rompía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Se preguntó una y otra vez.

Un ruido, leve y sutil en su ventana la alertó, tomó las sabanas y se cubrió, un escudo contra quien fuera que estuviera afuera. Una conversación, dos voces tratando de pasar desapercibidas, al inicio alegres, pero que luego preocupadas forzaron al ventana.

En tan solo un instante Casey y Donny estaban a su lado, consolándola.

Por un momento había olvidado que su familia había crecido.

No estaba sola.


	5. Tema 49 Brillos

Brillos

Donatello entró a su laboratorio deteniéndose en la entrada y dejando caer los delicados materiales e instrumentos que traía consigo. El fuerte ruido alerto a Raphael, que se detuvo en su masacre contra el saco de boxeo, con curiosidad miro a su hermano, al verlo simplemente parado en la entrada de su laboratorio le resto importancia y siguió con su sesión de golpes.

\- Brillos…

Donatello murmuro en voz baja, solo para si mismo. Su laboratorio, su preciado lugar de trabajo, sus investigaciones, sus modelos, esquemas, maquetas, instrumentos y maquinaría sumamente delicada, cada uno armado con el más sumo de los cuidados y dedicaciones.

Arruinados.

Con.

Escarcha.

Brillantina.

Y otras aberraciones llenas de brillitos. El color rojo rodeo su visión y por un instante sintió que comprendía a Raphael. Solo un culpable se le venía a la mente.

\- ¡Mikey!

Con una agilidad y destreza jamás vistos ni por su sensei, Donatello fue en busca de venganza. Los gritos que rogaban por piedad se escucharon por las alcantarillas y los restos de la estación de trenes.

\- Deberías decirle a Donny que fuiste tú, no creo que Mikey resista mucho – Leonardo se acercó a Raphael. En su mirada vio la incertidumbre que atacaba a su hermano, ayudar o no Mikey. Donny era claramente irrazonable en este momento

\- Ni de broma, no creo que ni sensei pueda contra él ahora – Raphael jamás admitiría que ese día se escabullo lejos de casa por temor a su hermano.


	6. Tema 56 Juntos

Juntos

En retrospectiva, los cuatro hermanos tenían mucho de que sentirse orgullosos y eran varias las razones que los hacían conciente de que eran grandes guerreros. Por separado cada uno brillaba de forma especial, cada quien con la ayuda de sus amigos y su maestro había logrado pulir sus talentos y compensar sus debilidades, cada uno había creciendo, madurando y aunque el camino fuera difícil, lograban recorrer el inagotable camino día a día.

No importaba si fueran ninjas, delincuentes callejeros, bandas de crimen organizados, criaturas mitológicas, extraterrestres, seres de otra dimensión. Cada obstáculo había sido superado, incluso en las condiciones más adversas y desoladoras.

Y si por separado brillaban como talentosos guerreros, juntos iluminaban la existencia como un grupo invisible e inseparable. De todos modos sus enemigos había buscado separarlos, tentarlos, engañarlos, sobornarlos, inclusive diseccionarlos. Pero una y otra vez, incluso si se habían visto obligados a separase, habían vuelto, resurgido, aprendido, renacido, la separación no era sino momentáneamente y le hilo que unía sus destinos irrompible, siempre existente y fácil de seguir para encontrarse como tantas veces fuera necesario. Todos volvían cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más unidos.

Juntos valían más que cualquier ejercito de cientos de hombres. Solo cuatro individuos, cuatro hermanos, juntos por el destino, inseparables hasta en la muerte.

Y era por eso que cada uno comprendía, mejor que nadie jamás podría el significado de "juntos hasta la muerte". Su vida no era sino, un camino que jamás habrían de caminar solo, incluso si alguno si quiera lo intentará simplemente les era una la única tarea imposible.

* * *

NA: Gracias por todos los reviews Margui, disculpa que no te los haya podido responder C,:


	7. Tema 41 Líder

Líder

\- Simon dice, salten.

Mikey vio a sus hermanos saltar.

\- Simon dice caminen en una mano mientras comen helado.

Mikey vio como sus hermanos lo miraron, convenientemente ignorando las miradas desde incredulidad hasta a fastidio.

\- Sí, ¡gane! No hicieron lo que Simon dice.

\- Mikey, no creo que eso se considere una forma legal de ganar.

\- Claro que sí Donny, si no haces lo que "Simon dice" pierdes, sí haces las cosas cuando no dicen "Simon dice", también pierdes. Es simple.

\- Bueno, para hacer lo que pediste tendríamos que o haber ido a buscar el helado siendo que no dijiste "Simon dice"; o tú tendrías que haber tenido el helado. Sin mencionar que dudo que estemos listos para caminar en una mano y comer helado al mismo tiempo.

\- Mmm, no lo había pensado así. De todos modos se nos acabo el helado.

\- Este juego es tonto, deberíamos jugar otra cosa.

\- Vamos Raph, no seas tan enojón – Leo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano - ¿Qué tal si alguien más es Simon dice?

\- Yo paso Leo, me gusta hacer lo que Simon dice.

\- Esta bien Donny. ¿Qué tal tú Raph?

Su hermano los miro por un tiempo, su mal humor no dejando su rostro. Incluso cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció, no les sorprendió sus siguientes palabras.

\- Ok, Simon dice: juguemos otra cosa. Listo.

\- Aww, Raph, no seas así… - Mikey dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- Bueno, tampoco es como que podamos forzarlo a jugar Mikey.

\- ¡Tú también Leo! – Mikey se tiro al piso.

\- Pero – Enfatizo su hermano – Eso no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos jugar.

\- Hagan lo que quieran – Raphael dejo a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a la tele a leer comics.

Mikey vio a su hermano y tras vez la sonrisa de sus otros dos hermanos se levantó enérgico y listo para seguir jugando.

Leo abrió los ojos con calma, aquel sueño (o más bien recuerdo) le dejo un dulce sabor con toque a pasado. Cuando pequeño usualmente dejaba el papel de Simon dice a quien quisiera, pero ahora, era conciente de su rol a tiempo completo como Simon.

* * *

NA: Me sentía un poco decaída así que decidí publicar una historia, no importa si no me las comentan xD


	8. Tema 52 Valor

52\. Valor

Un gritó ahogado salio de su boca, con su corazón agitado y la visión borrosa llevo una de sus manos a su herida. Aún le faltaba por sanar, pero no se había abierto con sus movimientos erráticos. Con dolor se levantó, decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejar sus perturbadores pensamientos de su mente, aquel sueño que fue muestra innegable de sus miedos.

Tomo un baso y lo lleno con agua, el liquido desapareció en tan solo en unos segundos. Dejo sus brazos reposar sobre la mesa y sobre sus brazos dejo su cabeza, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo. Mucho debió haber sido su dolor, que solo hasta que la silla se movió, noto que tenía compañía. Frente a él estaba su padre, su maestro, con un baso lleno de agua en mano.

\- Buenas días.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

\- Buenos días maestro.

Se quedaron en silencio tanto tiempo que por segunda vez no notó lo que pasaba, esta vez él había caído presa del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en su cuarto, sus pesadillas un recuerdo distante. Se levantó, esta vez el dolor mucho más soportable y se reunió con sus hermanos y su padre.

Esa noche junto a su hermanos lucho otra batalla, aún con sus heridas y sus miedos, afrontó con valor los obstáculos y enemigos en su camino. En su casa, su maestro pensaba en las distintas formas que el valor tomaba. Desde el valor para enfrentar la más vivida de las pesadillas, hasta el valor para enfrentar una realidad y un dolor, que no solo era capaz de porvenir del cuerpo, pero seguir adelante, ese valor requerido para el regalo llamado vida. En ambos y todos los demás casos, sabía que sus hijos tenían el coraje suficiente para enfrentar cualquier demonio.

* * *

NA: Este capitulo lo edite durante una hora y quedo hermoso, ¡luego perdí el guardado tras guardarlo! Me enojé y no lo volví a editar, así que leyeron el original.


	9. Tema 42 Juego

Juego

Discos, revistas, muñecos de acción, cartas, una patineta, mantas viejas, pelotas, canicas. Diversos objetos rodaron o se estrellaron contra el piso del pasillo, nadie les presto atención sabiendo que el responsable haría un desastre de todos modos.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto que una vez sirvió de cuarto para instrumentos de limpieza de la estación de trenes, se encontraba la menor de las tortugas. Sus manos se movieran rápidamente mientras su mirada buscaba con atención un tesoro oculto entre los diversos objetos que su familia había acumulado con los años.

Bolas de nieve, cuerdas, libros, más revistas.

La mano del joven se detuvo ante un pequeño cartucho de color gris, en su carátula ya borrosa con el paso de los años vislumbraban dos hermanos, uno de rojo y otro de verde. Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro del adolescente, que con renovada energía tomo la caja, aún con diversos objetos en su interior y la dejo en el pasillo. Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto dejo distraídamente los objetos que había desparramado por el piso de vuelta en el cuarto.

Con la caja en sus manos, el menor se dirigió al laboratorio casero de su hogar. Dentro su hermano no le prestó mayor intención, como se ubico en el pequeño escritorio designado para él. Con delicadeza dejó los diversos objetos en la mesa, en el fondo de la caja se encontraba una Super Nintendo con tres controles y unos pocos juegos.

Sonrío con cariño y nostalgia, mientras conectaba la consola a una pequeña televisión sin sonido. Con gusto vislumbro como en la pantalla aparecía Super Mario Bros.

Sus hermanos simplemente sonrieron cuando abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo para jugar juntos, como no lo habían echo en mucho tiempos, aquellos juegos de su infancia.

* * *

NA: Totalmente basado en mis hermanos y yo C:


	10. Tema 93 Vida

Vida

La vida tenía muchos giros, la vida era un asco, la vida no valía pena. Sin trabajo por más de seis meses, su esposa lo había abandonado y con ella sus hijos. La botella de alcohol que llevaba en sus manos por un momento no le parecía pesada, aún sin abrir su contenido era más tentador que nunca. Apenas si estaba viviendo con el poco dinero que le quedaba, pero la pena y la amargura era demasiadas para una sola persona. Al menos esta noche, aunque fuera solo una noche, quería olvidar. Ya no estaba seguro que si lo que experimentaba podía ser llamado vida.

La noche no podía ser más oscura, giro distraídamente tomando un callejón. El barrio era peligroso, pandillas y sucesos extraños ocurrían a cada instante, cada mañana una familia sufría una perdida, toda noche se sufría una perdida. Con una sonrisa socarrona pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo si esta vez era él quien fuera la perdida.

Salio del callejón, una pequeña parte de sí maldiciendo que nada hubiera pasado, otra parte dándole las gracias a un Dios que hace tiempo abandonó; y en ese instante la explosión lo aturdido y la botella rodó.

Gritos tanto de dolor como de rabia, vidrio roto, sus aturdidos sentidos fueron atacados por la súbita conmoción. Frente a él una banda imposible de no reconocer peleaba contra unas sombras ágiles y tenebrosas en la nube de polvo espesa. Se apoyo sobre sus manos; el terror había invadido su corazón, amenazando con estrangularlo y gateo, lo más lejos que pudiera, lo más desapercibido que pudiera. Un disparó, una bala, una sombra frente a él, un gritó para se alejará y un par de katanas. Tras un basurero noto su brazo sangrante, su chaqueta rápidamente se teñía de rojo. Los gritos, los disparos y uno, dos… más cuerpos, sin vida iban acumulándose en el piso.

No supo como, solo que lo hizo y que de alguna manera había llegado al hospital. Su brazo había sido vendado y su cara estaba escondida entre sus manos.

\- ¡Papi!

Dos gritos, dos voces pequeñas y llenas de preocupación; pisadas rápidas, brazos calidos y llanto lleno de alivio. Frente a él estaba su ex-esposa, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y con ellas la mascara que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, sobre su boca estaban sus manos; sus hijos lo miraban, sonrisas pequeñas, le decían cuanto lo amaban, lo alegres que estaban de que estuviera bien.

Su esposa de su cartera saco unos papeles, su temor más grande, los papales de su divorcio. Con lagrimas en los ojos los hizo trisas y tal como sus niños lo abrazo, dio las gracias a los cielos y a él le pidió mil y un disculpas, todas tan rápidas que parecían mezclarse en una sola palabra. Sintió como algo se rompió y al fin después de tanto tiempo, lloró.

La vida era extraña, muchas cosas podían pasar, buenas y malas, pero recordó que la vida, en si, no era buena ni mala. Esa noche no podía estar más agradecido de la vida, que tras la horrible experiencia le había devuelto a su familia.

En la ciudad, a las afueras de la destrozada tienda, una tortuga de mascara roja tomó la abandonada botella. La observó y la arrojó al basurero, la bebida no presentaba ninguna utilidad para los guerreros.

* * *

 **NA:** Lo siento por el intervalo repentino, estaba terminando el semestre en la universidad y me encontré sin tiempo para revisar y subir esto adecuadamente.


	11. Tema 30 Preciosa Precioso

Preciosa/Precioso

Se había separado de sus hermanos, que para variar habían decidido no obedecer sus ordenes esta noche. En lugar de eso decidieron darle a Leo la tarea de encontrarlos, solo si lo lograba considerarían hacerle caso.

Se detuvo en el tejado, tan solo faltaban una par de horas para el amanecer. Guardó sus katanas y vio el horizonte contemplativo, no sabía si estar enojado o orgulloso de la habilidad que sus hermanos habían mostrado esta noche. Al menos podía descartar su hogar como guarida, ninguno osaría volver a casa y explicarle al maestro Splinter la situación.

Al borde del tejado y listo para continuar su camino, esquivo por instinto el kunia dirigido a su cabeza.

\- No esperaba menos.

Se dio la vuelta con katanas en mano, sus entrenados sentidos perdiendo su perspicacia característica ante la presencia enfrente a él.

\- Karai.

Sabía que su voz sonaba algo boba, incluso risueña. Fue eso mismo lo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo pasaba a saludar.

La vio adquirir una posición de ataque y al mismo tiempo iniciaron la batalla. Un empate, como cualquier otro. No se podía permitir perder, pero tampoco la lastimaría. Karai era la persona más bella y peligrosa que jamás había conocido. Preciosa y letal, no pudo evitar sentir que le sonreía… ¿o tal vez era su imaginación?

La patada en la cara le hizo inclinarse por la segunda opción.

* * *

NA: Nadie me deja comentarios, ¿debo tomar eso como una señal de que lo estoy haciendo mal? No tengo idea porque nadie me dice nada :(


	12. Tema 50 Olvidar

Olvidar

Ella camino lejos de él, tomada de la mano con otro hombre. A ella la perdía y el hombre que la llevaba de la mano se había transformado en un desconocido. Ella sonreía y él también… los vio alejarse, quedándose sólo.

Dio un paso y luego otro hasta que se encontró caminando, avanzando, su visión borrosa, movido por la rabia, no le importaba donde sus pisadas lo llevarán, solo que sus piernas resistieran lo suficiente hasta llegar.

Al poco andar se encontró con una casa, bella en un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, su mirada se aclaró un poco. De una de las habitaciones salio ella, en sus manos un bebe y a su lado él. Ciego se abalanzó, dispuesto a eliminarlo.

\- ¡TRAIDOR!

Un gritó y el calor. Ella calló al piso, en sus brazos aún el bebe y él atrapado en las cenizas. Su visión volvió, borrosa pero presente la vio, en el piso blanca como la nieve, helada en un mar de llamas y en sus brazos el infante lloraba. ¿Lloraba por él? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Cuando le preguntó ella no respondió. Tomó al bebe y camino, su visión borrosa, sus pisadas inestables, en sus brazos noto que el beba era ella, sí, el bebe era de ella, el bebe era ella. Sus pisadas se volvieron firmes y siguió caminando. Con lo años la bebe se parecía aún más a ella y se decidió a no perderla, no otra vez.

Sus propias mentiras y su odio llenaron a la infante, una cadena invisible que jamás los separaría. No podía olvidarla, no quería olvidarla y jamás la dejaría ir, nunca más, jamás otra vez.


End file.
